piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
East India Trading Company Armada
The East India Trading Company Armada, was a naval fleet of over three hundred East India Trading Company ships that banded together with the aim of eradicating piracy across the Seven Seas. It was sometimes referred to as Beckett's Armada, by the name of the armada's founder and commander, Lord Cutler Beckett. Led by the Flying Dutchman, the armada met with the fleet of the Fourth Brethren Court outside of Shipwreck Island, where they would fight each other. Almost all the ships in the armada didn't take part in the following battle, save for the Flying Dutchman and the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]], though the Dutchman would later switch sides. This event led the armada to retreat and later disbanded. History Founding Cutler Beckett and the fleet.]] Under Lord Cutler Beckett, the East India Trading Company built itself a sizable naval presence in the Caribbean, bolstered by Royal Marines and ships serving escort duty for the Company's merchant vessels. Beckett commanded his marine forces from the flagship, the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]], which transported him to Port Royal at the start of his tenure in the Caribbean Sea.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest War Against Piracy Battle After the Pirate Lords of the Brethren Court declared to go to war with the EITC, Beckett's Armada of over three hundred vessels,Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p92-93 "The Wrath of Calypso", all manner of sizes, all heavily armed and read for battle, numerically outmatching the Brethren's fleet gathered for the fight. By this point, the Davy Jones' ship, the Flying Dutchman, was also under Beckett's command, giving the armada an even more tactical advantage than the pirates.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End , the Armada's flagship]] However, despite the armada's numerical advantage, Beckett didn't send the entire armada out at once to overwhelm the Brethren. Instead, only the armada's strongest ships, the Dutchman and the HMS Endeavour went out to do battle with the pirates' flagship, the Black Pearl. This reckless action lead to the conversion of the Dutchman to the Pirates when Davy Jones was killed in the titanic battle. Defeat Following the defeat of the Flying Dutchman, the Endeavour alone went out to face the Black Pearl. Before the Endeavour could attack, the Flying Dutchman resurfaced, now under the command of Will Turner. Caught completely by surprise, Beckett failed to react in time and the two pirate ships performed a dual broadside of the Endeavour. While at least some of the crew were able to abandon ship, including Theodore Groves, Beckett remained on board and was killed when the Endeavour was destroyed by the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman. Though the armada still had nearly three hundred ships and greatly outnumbered the Brethren fleet, the destruction of the Endeavour and the death of Cutler Beckett left the armada without strong leadership and demoralized. The armada turned and ran from the pirate fleet without a further fight and was subsequently disbanded. Known ships *''Flying Dutchman'' *[[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] *[[HMS Raven|HMS Raven]] *[[HMS Diamond|HMS Diamond]] *About 296 more ships Behind the scenes *The name "East India Trading Company Armada" came from one of the previous versions of the official POTC website as well as Bring Me That Horizon: The Making of Pirates of the Caribbean.Bring Me That Horizon: The Making of Pirates of the Caribbean It was mainly referred to as "Beckett's Armada" or simply "Armada" in several At World's End-related material. *Though the approximate number of ships in Beckett's Armada hadn't been revealed, it is known that there were at least three hundred vessels. *In the original script for At World's End, the Armada was mainly composed of merchant vessels and warships of other countries that were captured by the Flying Dutchman under the command of James Norrington. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War'' *''Kingdom Hearts III'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references de:EITC Armada it:Armata della Compagnia Britannica delle Indie Orientali Category:Cutler Beckett's armada Category:East India Trading Company Category:British Royal Navy